Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170509174404/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180318193823
Arendelle changed during the time since two Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal princess sisters of Arendelle, Elsa and Anna have grown up to be less isolated in other, different, unique, bigger, richer, better looking places/palaces/castles/kingdoms without each other during the separation since the childhood accident back when Elsa was eight while Anna was only just five back then; On one hand, Princess Elsa grew up to be less isolated in the more magical, bigger, huger, larger, prettier, more beautiful, lovelier, better looking, cold, winter, snow castle/palace/kingdom of ice away from Arendelle without Anna. On the other hand, Princess Anna grew up to be not only just anything else more than just another Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal princess of Arendelle but also less isolated in another, different kingdom away from Arendelle without Elsa too. The streets seemed dark and dreary, and the royal Scandinavian, Norwegian, European kingdom of Arendelle as a whole seemed unwelcoming. It didn't give twenty one year old Elsa the creeps at all but it emotionally broke her heart to see hers and Anna's childhood home in such a state. As the royal Scandinavian, Norwegian, European kingdom of Arendelle disappeared through the tree line since her whole entire less isolated life away from Arendelle seemed to grow heavier than ever but she still held on to all of her true, real, old, original memories of Anna herself which was something would've prevent her from easily forgetting all about Anna since one, last, final time she saw Anna back when she was eight while Anna was only just five back then after Grand Pabbie erased all of Anna's true, real, old, original but repressed memories of Elsa's ice powers and the childhood accident. Elsa felt the need to check out inside of her childhood home in case if anything else bad happened to hers and Anna's childhood home. She was sure why she came back to visit Arendelle, but she had to check out inside of her whole entire childhood home everywhere inside of the kingdom of Arendelle in order to bring back her childhood memories, including hers and Anna's old, former bedroom. However, hers and Anna's bedroom had beeen entirely empty and quiet for past years since the childhood accident happened in the ballroom of Arendelle which it saddened Elsa far much worse and worse than ever. "You miss Arendelle very much too, don't you?" Olaf asked Elsa in pity. Elsa sadly nodded her head yes before she said. "Every year since the childhood accident happened because I wasn't careful enough to prevent that from happening at all which was something I should've been back then before. This is the place where Anna and I lived together with not just each other but with our parents too until the childhood accident and my sister, Anna and I would've still gotten to live together with each other but instead, Anna and I are already now a tale of two long lost royal sisters of Arendelle who have grown up to be less isolated in different rich places away from Arendelle without each other. I wish the accident never happened."